Stygian Dragon
The Stygian Dragon is a very rare epic dragon of the Olympus element. Appearance This dragon has a very unique appearance, it's long, snake-like body clasped in sleek black scales, and cloaked with wings resembling a cape. They have ancient markings and the and bares a scarlet hue. Stygian dragons have four curved silvery horns on top of their heads and tails. The symbols on their wings have been adapted to Olynese words, being "tale" (‘istir), "map" (chetoph) and "tiding" (panan). ‘Ichepa, which means “epic”, is a portmanteau of the other three words. Abilities Weapons The Stygian dragon may look harmless (though very few would say so), but in actuality, is an extremely dangerous creature to encounter. One must never try to seek one of these elusive beasts, as they have immensely powerful psychic abilities, to the point of enslaving other dragons, mind reading and controlling, and tormenting their preys into insanity, ultimately leading to suicide. Defenses Stygian Dragons are well equipped for defensive purposes. Their long, sharp horns can pierce through the toughest of hide, and their fluttering cape-like wings mimic that of a ghost, scaring attackers away. But they don't generally use these defenses as they mostly rely on their psychic powers. Other Abilities These dragons are masters of manipulation, able to trick the enemy into thinking that they are safe before striking. They can also fade in with their surroundings, making them practically invisible, until one decides to disturb the dragons. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Unlike other Dark related dragons, Stygian dragons are rather fond of light and can frequently be seen sun basking under the sun. Their only weakness is courage. Should one able to withstand their constant mind assaults and not afraid of their freakishly disturbing ways of killing the victims, they will approve of his or her courage and leave. Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Stygian dragons survive on eating spirits of evil Olymen who wander Mount Oly. This is extremely painful for the Olymen, especially because the spirits reappear again only to be eaten again later. In the past, the stygian dragon was a herbivore, but it now eats the spirits of the Olymen as a revenge because it was thrown into Tartarus long ago. Despite this, stygian dragons DO hunt, but to feed Cerberus dragons rather than themselves. However, these days Cerberus dragons usually hunt Beasts for themselves. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Stygian dragons are calm, composed, and thoughtful, but they don't get along with other dragons very well. Social Order Stygian dragons are extremely solitary and only confront others of their kind to mate. They have mutualistic relationship with Cerberus dragons. Relationship to Wizards TBA When in a park Breeding TBA Habitats TBA How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name The name Stygian comes from the Olynese word for "river". Magic Apart from their strong connection with Theomancy, Stygian dragons are quite skilled with Erebomancy and Mælstromancy as well. Notable Dragons *Menoetius Category:Limited Category:Ectoplasm-vores Category:Amphithers Category:Olympus Category:Epic Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Bocartes Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Catacombs Category:Inhabitants of the Drag Marshes Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Inhabitants of Tartarus